The Orb Of Lberation
by MidorikoJade
Summary: The Orb of liberation can only be used by a certain Elemental Being.Once the orb is found,The Celestial Phoenix must be found as well.All of YYH gang & 3 new O.C.'s


Disclaimer:I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. **The Orb Of Liberation:Act I **

** Moonlight Shadow **

**Yui was just ahead of the others since she was leading the way.Yusuke watched her as she effortlessly made her way up the long staircase leading back out of the underground chamber.they had not found the Orb they were in search of and still had fought thier way through only to find what looked like some kind of a key hanging off the end of a chain which Yui had placed around her neck.**

**They had been working on this mission for almost two months and everywhere they went they always found something , just not what they wanted.**

**Kuwabara was groaning about his legs aching when they finally reached the top and came up and out of the chamber."well,what now?"Yusuke asked looking at Yui.She was exaimening the key as it glinted in the sunlight."well,I guess we should go see Lord Koenma..."She trailed off as she opened a portal and stepped through.The others followed and landed right in Lord Koenma's Office.**

**Yui was already handing the new find to Koenma."I assume you didn't find the Orb you have been seeking?"Koenma asked."No sir,we did not."Yui answered.She was always so serious when it came to a mission and it was a bad idea to get in her way when things needed to be done. "Hmph!Very well then.I will have this new relic exaimend as soon as possilble."Koenma said then looked past Yui at the boys."I suppose since you've been working on this case for so long,maybe you could all take a few days off...say,a week?"**

**Yui's green-gold eyes got huge as she protested."You cannot be serious?Lord Koenma,we must be getting closer to what we seek!We must continue this mission!"she stated.Koenma shook his head,"Yui, the guys need a break.They are not the die-hard that you are,with the exception of Hiei whom seems to have no trouble at all keeping pace with you."Koenma said."Now Go!"**

**Yui growled as she stalked past the guys and out of the office."Hn." was the next sound heard before Hiei walked out himself."I am begining to wonder if all Cat Demons are as bull-headed as she is."Yusuke said."Well,maybe it has somthing to do with her being from a Royal bloodline..."Koenma stated."Ya!" Yusuke said,then added**

**"Spoiled!"**

**(The Next Day)**

**Yui brushed a locke of dark brown hair away from her eyes as she set to packing a few things for her week away from the Makai (Spirit World).She just couldn't believe that Lord Koenma was giving them all a week off the case when she felt that they were so very close to finding the Orb.She was still in deep thought about this when there was a knock on her door.**

**"Come in."she called.Kurama opened the door and walked over to her.Yui had known who it was before she evan looked to see.Kurama always seemed to smell the scent of roses."So,where will you be going for your week of unwanted freedom?"Kurama asked casuelly.He knew Yui hated taking any kind of time off from a case but Koenma always had a reason for the things he decided.Yui smiled slightly as she answered him."I have a cabin in the woods,I am going to go there and try to figure out our next move."She walked over to a small desk in the room, than back to Kurama and handed him a peice of paper with directions on it to the cabin."I have invited all of you.Botan is giving the other's the invites.Your welcome to come.She has proably already left an invitation in your room..." Yui said as she looked up at Kurama.**

**"Sounds good.I just have to make a quick stop at my house to let everyone know i am still breathing."He replied "Thank you,Yui!"He smiled and Yui nodded as she returned that smile.Kurama turned around to leave as Botan came through the door with Yukina following close behind."See you later,Kurama."Yui said then turned her attention to Botan."The invites have all been delivered.Now we are just waiting to see who will except."Botan said to Yui.Botans light blue hair was up in the useual ponytail and her pink eyes were filled with plotting for the cabin trip if the guys should except.Yui rolled her eyes at Botan who replied with a very innocent "What?"**

**Yukina smiled as she spoke softly and said "Botan and I have already packed.We are just waiting for you now."Yui smiled at the little ice-maiden.She had always been one Yui's favorites out of their little group.Yukina had gorgeious ruby red eyes and icey blue hair.Somehow ,evan on the gloomiest of days,Yukina always shined through.Yui found it hard to believe at times that someone as sweet & nice a Yukina could be that stuffy, Grumpy old Hiei's sister.**

**The only real simlairties between Yukina and Hiei were those Gorgeious ruby eyes & the short stature.Hiei proably stood only about 4'10" to Yui's height of 5'7".He was about ,if not the same height,as Yui's friend Reiha,who was also the drummer for the band 'Toxic Garden' .Yui had never invited the guys out to see them play because she wasn't certain how well Reiha and Mayune would hit it off with the others.If Hiei had been a female,Reiha is proably what he would have been like.Yui wasn't sure about those two ever crossing paths - it might just be war.**


End file.
